O Sabor da Cerejeira
by Lucy Moon s2
Summary: Naruto tinha uma vida focada no trabalho e um futuro planejado com a noiva perfeita. Era o que pensava até conhecer Haruno Sakura. Ela era totalmente diferente do que considerava perfeito, mas desde que seus caminhos se cruzaram e ele sentiu o sabor de dos lábios dela, nada será como antes. / NaruSaku - UA
1. Prévia

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

**~*S2*~**

**Essa fic e todas interligadas a ela são uma homenagem a escritora que adoçou e salvou minha, a saudosa Penny Jordan. **  
**Devo muito a ela e essa é a forma que encontrei para agradecer. :)**

**~*S2*~**

**Prévia**

*** . * . * . * . * . ***

**A vida dele era perfeita**

Naruto remexeu no bolso do paletó preto e retirou uma pequena caixinha laranja que atraiu o olhar da namorada.

– Quer casar comigo, Hina? – Pediu enquanto abria a caixinha e deixava Hinata ver o pequeno anel de diamante.

– Sim, claro que sim - A Hyuuga respondeu estendendo a mão direita para que colocasse o anel em seu dedo anular. - É lindo. - Declarou com um sorriso doce nos lábios.

– Como você anjo. - Disse enquanto beijava o anel antes de se inclinar na mesa para beijar a noiva.

**A vida dela era uma loucura diária**

Estava há meia hora procurando as chaves de seu carro, o que significava que chegaria atrasada e seu chefe, como sempre, iria repreendê-la.

– Por que não procura no sofá? - Aconselhou Ino.

Sakura olhou para o sofá ocupado pelo boneco de plástico da Yamanaka.

– Droga, Ino! Não dá pra manter esse... - Fez uma careta de nojo pensando em como descrevê-lo. - Treco sorridente no seu quarto?

– Não fale mal dele. - Pediu Ino indo até o boneco pra abraçá-lo. - Ele é meu amigo e odeia ficar sozinho no quarto. - A Yamanaka beijou a face do "amigo". - Liga não Eri-kun, isso é falta de sexo.

– Kami, porque me deu uma amiga pirada, um chefe ranzinza e uma chave sem GPS?

**Suas vidas colidiram**

– Sou Uzumaki Naruto, amigo do Sasuke. – Apresentou-se o loiro com um sorriso largo.

Sakura se obrigou a parar de babar pelo homem à sua frente e ser profissional.

– Sou Haruno Sakura, secretária do Uchiha-sama.

– Ah! Falei com você ontem. - Naruto não conseguiu evitar dizer com sinceridade e apreciação. - Você é tão bonita quanto sua voz.

**Ela não parava de pensar nos beijos dele**

Lembrando os beijos de Naruto, Sakura suspirou alto pela terceira vez o que atraiu a atenção de sua amiga.

– Por que não assume o que sente e agarra esse homem?

– Ele me beijou por acidente. - Declarou com um novo suspiro, dessa vez de consternação. - Até me pediu desculpa.

– Acidente? Do ângulo que vi parecia que ele pretendia te comer.

**E ele não parava de pensar no sabor dela**

– Não deveria pensar e nem beijar outra estando noivo da Hina. - Naruto resmungou fitando o copo entre suas mãos.

– Deveria aproveitar enquanto ainda não casou. - Sasuke aconselhou tomando seu saquê em um só gole. - Se fosse você provaria do fruto proibido. Ninguém saberá se você não contar.

Em seu estado normal Naruto teria rejeitado o conselho, mas, após duas garrafas de saquê, aquela ideia lhe parecia muito atraente.

**Sentir o gosto do amor é proibido?**

– Naruto? O que faz aqui?

Sakura se surpreendeu ao ter a cintura envolvida em um abraço e os lábios capturados em um beijo intenso, apaixonado e com gosto de saquê.

Em algum ponto distante de sua consciência uma vozinha lhe dizia para afastá-lo, que eram de mundos diferentes e que nunca daria certo. Mas a rósea a ignorou e se deixou levar pelos beijos do Uzumaki.

**O Sabor da Cerejeira**

**O sabor daquela pele o seduziu e alterou para sempre o rumo de sua vida**

**~*S2*~**

**N/A – Espero que gostem****. *-***


	2. Perfeita

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

**~*S2*~**

**Essa fic e todas que serão interligadas a ela são uma homenagem a escritora que adoçou minha vida com suas história, a saudosa Penny Jordan.**

******~*S2*~**

Um som melodioso começou a tocar pelo quarto, cujos móveis se resumiam a um cabideiro de metal preso à parede, uma cômoda branca ao lado de uma estante e um criado mudo ao lado da cama onde Haruno Sakura se remexia conforme a música aumentava. Era sua música favorita, mas, ainda sob o efeito do sono interrompido, Sakura desejou partir o celular que usava como despertador em dois.

Elevou o tronco, coberto por uma velha e larga camiseta grafite, que terminava abaixo dos quadris estreitos, e abriu os olhos esverdeados. Uma careta se formou no rosto fino da jovem.

Estendeu a mão direita para pegar o celular sobre o criado mudo e desligá-lo.

Ainda sonolenta, jogou os lençóis para o lado, deixando à mostra as pernas longas, e colocou os pés no chão de porcelanato marrom que cobria todos os cômodos do apartamento. Ao sentir o impacto dos pés quentinhos contra a frieza do piso encolheu os pés, colocando-os de volta sobre a cama.

Com os olhos procurou suas pantufas brancas em forma de coelho. Inclinou o corpo para pegá-los, calçou-os e por fim se levantou.

Saiu do quarto em direção ao banheiro, que ficava ao lado da cozinha, para tomar banho. Para chegar ao seu destino tinha que atravessar a sala, que se encontrava na mais completa penumbra. Com preguiça de procurar o interruptor e já acostumada em fazer o percurso no escuro, Sakura seguiu como uma sonâmbula.

– Aiiii! - Gritou ao tropeçar em algo, cair de cara no chão frio e sentir um peso se chocar contra suas pernas.

– O que aconteceu? É ladrão? Onde? Onde? – Ouviu Yamanaka Ino perguntar apavorada antes das luzes serem acesas. - O que você fez com o Eri-kun? - Quis saber a mulher de longos cabelos loiros, olhos azuis, magra, que trajava um baby doll de nylon amarelo incapaz de cobrir a calcinha fio dental da mesma cor, correndo para socorrer Eri, que caíra sobre as pernas de Sakura.

Estatelada no chão, Sakura encarou a amiga de infância com descrença. O que diabo poderia fazer contra aquela coisa sorridente? "Talvez joga-lo em uma fogueira e vê-lo derreter aos poucos". Respondeu sua mente zangada com aquela situação absurda, enquanto seus olhos verdes fuzilavam Eri. Não que ele ligasse em ser hostilizado pela enésima vez desde que passara pela porta do apartamento.

Eri, o amado e idolatrado Eri, que merecia mais atenção e cuidados que ela, não passava de um boneco de plástico de 1,80 m, cabelo curto e castanho, olhos no mesmo tom, músculos definidos e anatomicamente perfeitos em todos os sentidos. Para horror de Sakura, Ino fizera questão de lhe mostrar cada mínimo detalhe do boneco que comprara meses atrás. Além disso, e o que mais irritava a Haruno, Ino escolhera um modelo com um sorriso safado no rosto. Toda vez que o olhava sentia que "aquilo" a desnudava em pensamento, por mais impossível que isso fosse.

– Por que não deixa esse troço no seu quarto? - Questionou entredentes.

– Calma, Eri-kun, a testuda é mal-humorada por natureza, não é nada com você. - Ino disse para consolar o boneco que vestia somente uma bermuda cinza. - Ela necessita de um amigo como você. - Completou fazendo Eri sentar no sofá, sobre a manta vermelha que o cobria.

– Um... Dois... Três... - Sakura começou a contar enquanto se erguia tentando, com muito custo, conter a vontade de pular no pescoço fino da amiga. - Respira Sakura... Respira... Tudo está na mais perfeita ordem astral. - Cantarolou evitando estragar seu dia discutindo com a maluca com quem dividia as despesas do apartamento.

Seguiu para o banheiro onde se despiu antes de entrar no box e ligar o chuveiro para tomar um banho relaxante antes de ir trabalhar.

Com a água escorrendo por seu cabelo que descia até os ombros e se ensaboando, Sakura se perguntou por que aceitara ir morar com Ino. A resposta chegou rápida. Embora caprichosa e pervertida da unha perfeitamente pintada do pé até os fios loiros que cobriam sua cabeça, Ino era o mais próximo de família que tinha.

Órfã desde os oito anos, Sakura fora motivo de disputa entre os familiares, mas não porque a queriam e sim por empurrarem-na uns para os outros. Por fim, fora morar em uma cidade pequena sob a guarda de um tio por parte de mãe, que tinha três filhos adolescentes para se preocupar e uma esposa que encarara Sakura como um estorvo em princípio e empregada conforme os anos foram passando.

Sua única alegria fora conhecer Ino na escola que seus tios lhe pagaram. Ino era rica, popular e tinha uma autoestima elevada, totalmente diferente de Sakura, mas mesmo assim a Yamanaka simpatizara com a rósea e viraram grandes amigas. Tinha muito a agradecê-la, Ino a ajudara diversas vezes e até lhe arranjara um trabalho quando Sakura concordara em morarem juntas em Tóquio.

Sakura torceu os lábios rosados aos lembrar-se do emprego como secretária dos donos de uma pequena empresa publicitária chamada Yoshiaki.

Sabaku no Gaara, o diretor, era uma homem tranquilo, de poucas palavras e exigente. Porém não tanto quanto Uchiha Sasuke, o presidente. Se não bastasse o mau humor matinal do Uchiha, ainda tinha a mãe dele, Mikoto. Fora a Uchiha quem contara sobre a vaga para Ino, ressaltando que precisava de alguém que vigiasse cada passo de seu filho caçula. Não sabia o que era pior, seguir as ordens do tirano Sasuke ou repassar tudo o que via e ouvia para mãe dele.

Terminou o banho, enxugou-se e utilizou a tolha para cobrir o corpo. Seguindo o ritual de toda manhã, escovou os dentes, maquiou-se e arrumou o cabelo em um coque antes de fazer o trajeto de volta para o quarto.

Ao passar pela sala, deu uma olhada na amiga que voltara a dormir, dessa vez sobre o sofá e com a cabeça apoiada no colo de seu amado Eri. Apesar de odiar o boneco, não conseguiu evitar sorrir diante da cena.

Voltou ao seu quarto, pegou as roupas que deixara separadas no cabideiro, compostas por um vestido tubinho rosa sem mangas que terminava pouco antes de seus joelhos, um cinto fino trançado e um blazer bege. Na cômoda pegou a meia calça cor da pele que colocou com cuidado.

Devidamente vestida calçou os sapatos scarpin de cor areia, pegou a bolsa e o celular de cima da mesinha e foi para a cozinha, que era integrada à sala por uma bancada de ipê com pouco mais de um metro e meio.

Preparou um chá de camomila, pegou uma maçã, colocou algumas bolachas em um prato sobre a bancada e sentou em uma das duas cadeiras giratórias presas ao chão para tomar seu café da manhã antes de mais um dia de trabalho.

Mordendo a maçã, girou a cadeira e percorreu com os olhos o pequeno, para não dizer minúsculo, apartamento, o único imóvel que podia ajudar a pagar. Negara-se a deixar que sua amiga pagasse tudo sozinha e Ino, conhecendo sua teimosia, concordara em morar no local, mas deixando claro que o maior dormitório e o banheiro entre os quartos seriam dela. Sakura não vira motivo para negar o pedido, assim como não se opôs quando Ino decidira pintar de vermelho sangue uma das paredes da sala, onde ficava o pequeno rack de madeira com a televisão, e decorara tudo a seu bel-prazer. O único cômodo que se salvara havia sido o quarto de Sakura, porque Ino decidira que a rósea é quem devia mexer nele.

Sorriu. Por mais estranho que fosse aquele era o seu lar, enquanto Ino e o bizarro Eri eram a sua família.

*S2*

No outro extremo da cidade, em uma casa luxuosa de decoração elegante, os empregados executavam logo cedo as tarefas diárias. O dono da mansão, um homem de vintes sete anos, alto, cabelo arrepiado loiro e olhos azuis de nome Uzumaki Naruto, tomava seu café da manhã com sua mãe.

– A cada dia a empresa cresce mais e mais. Logo que lançarmos a nova linha de maquilagem Namikaze as vendas aumentarão muito.

– Seu otousan se orgulharia de tudo o que fez nos últimos anos. – Declarou Kushina, uma linda mulher de longos cabelos vermelhos e olhos azul petróleo, segurando sobre a mesa de jantar de seis lugares a mão do filho.

Ambos sorriram com saudade. Minato falecera há cerca de seis anos vítima de câncer, Naruto, um universitário na época, tivera que dividir seu tempo entre as aulas e o comando da empresa. No começo fora difícil, tivera que conseguir a confiança dos funcionários e dos acionistas minoritários. A desconfiança fizera com que muitos temessem o futuro da empresa, o valor das ações na bolsa caiu e a instabilidade fez com que encarassem Naruto como um jovem playboy que afundaria o patrimônio acumulado por Minato.

Naruto se propôs a trabalhar noite e dia para mostrar que estavam errados e agora, prestes a lançar uma nova linha que idealizara nos mínimos detalhes, sentia que ninguém poderia encará-lo como um herdeiro inútil.

Além disso, a boa fase da empresa tornaria outro de seus sonhos realidade.

Observando o sorriso do filho se alargar, Kushina comentou:

– Essa linha deve ser muito boa para que sorria dessa forma.

– A linha é perfeita, mas o motivo do meu sorriso é outro. - Naruto apertou a mão de Kushina. - Pretendo pedir Hinata em casamento.

– Mas... Não está sendo precipitado?

– Namoro Hinata há seis anos. Creio que adiei esse momento até demais.

– Vocês são jovens, têm que esperar um pouco e aproveitar, pois agora poderão ficar mais tempo juntos.

– Você e o otousan casaram muito mais jovens.

– Sim, mas era diferente.

– Diferente?

Kushina mordeu os lábios com nervosismo. Não queria estragar a felicidade do filho, mas tinha dúvidas a respeito do relacionamento dele. Hyuuga Hinata era linda, prendada, comportada, gentil, perfeita. Tanta perfeição incomodava a Uzumaki. Tinha a impressão que o filho via a namorada como uma peça decorativa. Não via calor ou paixão naquela relação, mal via beijos e, mesmo que vasculhasse suas lembranças, não conseguiria achar nenhuma que mostrasse o jovem casal discutindo pelo que quer que fosse. Isso não era normal.

– O que foi kaasan?

– Ah, perdão, Naruto! Creio que apenas tento evitar que se afaste de mim. - Mentiu por não saber como dizer ao filho que não achava que Hinata fosse a pessoa certa para ele.

– Não se preocupe. Depois do casamento viremos morar aqui. – Naruto garantiu. - Não vejo porque procurar outro lugar e tenho certeza que Hinata vai concordar.

Kushina não duvidava. Hinata aceitaria tudo que Naruto decidisse. Era justamente isso que a preocupava.

*S2*

Revisando os relatórios que deveria entregar para o patrão, pela primeira vez em cinco meses que trabalhava para a empresa de publicidade Yoshiaki, Sakura estava aliviada e transbordando alegria. Suas orações haviam sido ouvidas, Uchiha Sasuke ficaria ocupado entrevistando garotas para a vaga de governanta em seu apartamento, Mikoto com certeza verificaria a nova funcionária do filho de perto, e assim ambos a esqueceriam por um dia.

Infelizmente sua felicidade acabou no momento em que ouviu o som das portas do elevador do décimo andar se abrindo. Inclinando o corpo para frente e esticando o pescoço para ver quem chegara, viu o Uchiha sair do elevador e andar apressado pelo corredor que levava ao seu escritório, ignorando todos em sua volta.

Surpresa, Sakura demorou a levantar e quando o fez, quase deixou a cadeira cair para trás com o impulso. Pegou nervosamente a agenda onde anotava os compromissos do Uchiha, uma caneta e entrou na sala que o patrão ocupava.

– Pensei que o senhor não viria hoje. - Não conseguiu segurar o comentário, com uma ponta de desapontamento que esperava que ele não notasse.

– Pensou errado. - Sasuke respondeu com seu tom naturalmente frio.

– Já contratou a governanta? - Quis saber, se arrependendo logo depois ao receber um olhar irritado do moreno.

– A senhorita nem ao menos se dignou a entrevistá-las antes de mandá-las ao meu apartamento, não é?

– A agência para a qual telefonei disse que mandaria as melhores de acordo com o perfil do senhor. – Defendeu-se Sakura imaginando que o mau humor daquela vez tinha sido por causa das entrevistadas. Não que ele fosse gentil com ela.

– Que perfil?

Sakura procurou lembrar o que dissera ao telefone.

– Solteiro, com vinte e sete anos, empresário renomado, dono da empresa de publicidade Yoshiaki, herdeiro das empresas petrolíferas Uchiha...

– Não pensou em contar quanto tenho no banco? - Ouviu o Uchiha resmungar.

– Ajudaria?- Quis saber com interesse.

– Claro que não. – Quase gritou encarando a Haruno com raiva. - Da próxima vez diga a minha personalidade, não minhas qualidades financeiras.

Mentalmente Sakura se perguntou quantas pessoas aceitariam trabalhar para ele quando o descrevesse como: Grosseiro, mal-humorado e exigente ao limite. Provavelmente ninguém. Mas por fim ofereceu:

– Posso telefonar para a agência e refazer o perfil.

– Não é preciso, minha kaasan já escolheu uma governanta.

– Mikoto-sama? O senhor tem certeza que não quer que refaça o perfil?

– Não é preciso. – Repetiu com irritação.

Sakura se perguntou qual seria o interesse da Uchiha agora. Afinal fora contratada por Mikoto para informar tudo que Sasuke fazia dentro da empresa que ele montara com um amigo há cerca de dois anos. Será que agora queria uma espiã dentro do apartamento? Mas se queria por que não a contratara para o cargo? Mesmo tendo milhões de defeitos, alguns que saltavam à vista quando ele era contrariado, Sakura achava o patrão o melhor partido do mundo, além de ser lindo e sexy. Não havia uma só alma feminina em todo o prédio que não suspirava ao ver o moreno alto, corpo atlético, de cabelos e olhos negros. Por isso não seria nenhum sacrifício largar o cargo de secretária para morar debaixo do mesmo teto que o Uchiha, ao contrário, seria maravilhoso poder vê-lo desfilar com o peito nu pela casa; entrar no quarto dele...

– Haruno, escutou algo do que acabei de dizer? - Perguntou Sasuke estranhando o sorriso enorme, a face corada da secretária e o fato de ela não sair de sua sala. – Quero comprimidos para dor de cabeça.

– Ah, me desculpe. - Pediu tensa pelo rumo que seus pensamentos tomaram. - Volto em um instante, Sasuke-sama.

Sakura saiu apressada do escritório quase se chocando contra o sócio de Sasuke na empresa, Sabaku no Gaara.

– Perdão. - Murmurou sem parar para verificar se o Sabaku ouvira, precisava chegar à enfermaria no primeiro andar do prédio com urgência.

*S2*

Naruto passou a manhã verificando os projetos para o lançamento da linha de produtos. A essência do novo perfume estava definida, as texturas e cores das maquiagens já haviam sido aprovadas nos testes, mas ainda faltava dar vida ao produto, como seu pai costumava dizer.

No fim de tarde foi para a sala de reunião decidir os últimos detalhes para o lançamento da nova linha, junto de três componentes da equipe de criação da empresa que sempre contratavam para os lançamentos da Namikaze Cosmetics, e do *farmacêutico cosmetólogo Nara Shikamaru, seu braço direito na produção da nova linha.

No entanto, por mais que as ideias estivessem em sua cabeça, não conseguia passá-las para o papel ou para os funcionários da empresa responsáveis pelo marketing. Havia momentos em que parecia que o olhavam como se fosse um idiota tentando mandar no serviço deles. E de certa forma, tirando a parte do idiota, estava o tempo todo indicando o que deveriam fazer. Tinha que fazer valer o seu desejo, afinal o dinheiro e o produto eram seus.

– Essa é a terceira vez que o senhor pede pra modificar o desenho da embalagem. – Reclamou a diretora de arte Hatsu Mamoru, uma mulher alta, de cabelo vermelho e estreitos olhos castanhos que faiscavam de raiva. - Nunca conseguiremos fazer uma publicidade com um produto que não tem uma definição. – Reclamou se segurando para não gritar com o Uzumaki.

– Não gostei das anteriores, queria algo diferente. Sedutor e puro ao mesmo tempo. Entende?

Aquele olhar novamente.

– Isso não está dando certo. – Reclamou Naruto se levantando do lugar que ocupava na grande mesa da sala. – Preciso de uma equipe publicitária que consiga interpretar o que digo! E que não me encare como um imbecil que deve permanecer montado na grana e só esticar a mão pra efetuar o pagamento.

– Nem o senhor interpreta o que quer. É inconstante, não sabe definir nada e ainda pensa que sabe o que temos de fazer. – Retrucou a mulher com raiva. – Minato já teria...

– Não sou o meu tousan. – Naruto a interrompeu. Odiava quando começavam a comparar de forma negativa o jeito que trabalhava com a de seu pai. – É provável que se ele estivesse aqui se faria entender, mas como não está eu decido o que fazer, e nesse instante decido que procurararei outra agência.

– Como?

– Essa eu achei fácil de interpretar. – Naruto resmungou saindo da sala. – Não se preocupem, pagarei pelo tempo que perderam com as minhas "inconstâncias". – Comunicou em voz alta já do lado de fora.

Caminhava apressado rumo ao elevador. Precisava chegar à sua sala, dois andares acima, para resolver o que faria dali em diante.

Entrou no elevador sendo seguido pelo Nara, cujas mãos permaneciam dentro dos bolsos da calça social preta.

Shikamaru, por passar horas trabalhando com o Uzumaki, aprendera que era inútil contrariá-lo, mas começava a se perguntar se ele realmente sabia as consequências do que acabara de fazer.

– Diga logo que fiz besteira. – Naruto pediu observando a expressão pensativa do moreno de rabo de cavalo negro, cujos olhos escuros permaneciam fixos no painel do elevador.

– Besteira é usar camiseta laranja e jeans pra trabalhar. O que fez é insano. – Argumentou.

Naruto gargalhou.

– Laranja é a minha cor favorita, sabia?

Shikamaru bufou entediado.

– Impossível não notar.

O elevador chegou ao andar desejado. Os dois saíram e seguiram para a sala do Uzumaki.

– Trocar de agência após anos utilizando a mesma é problemático. – Shikamaru resmungou depois de Naruto fechar a porta.

– Não se preocupe. – Naruto pediu dando leves tapinhas no ombro do funcionário e amigo. – Conheço uma agência publicitária que saberá interpretar o que digo. – Riu satisfeito indo se sentar em sua cadeira.

– Tem certeza disso? – Perguntou Shikamaru encarando o Uzumaki com desconfiança. - Também não entendi o que seria uma embalagem diferente, sedutora e pura. – Confessou esfregando o olho direito. – Seria mais fácil deixar tudo nas mãos deles.

– Nunca decido pelo mais fácil. – Naruto retrucou sorrindo. – Confie em mim, a empresa que quero contratar fará um ótimo trabalho. Estudei administração com os donos que se especializaram em marketing. Sei do que eles são capazes quando recebem um desafio. – Completou pegando o telefone sobre sua mesa e discando os números da empresa dos amigos.

*S2*

Com eficiência, Sakura atendeu rapidamente o telefone no primeiro toque.

– Yoshiaki, boa tarde!

– Boa tarde! Sou Uzumaki Naruto da empresa Namikaze Cosmetics.

Sakura ficou impressionada, não por conhecer a empresa, pois Ino tinha um amigo trabalhando na Namikaze Cosmetics, mas porque a voz do outro lado da linha era muito sexy. Era uma pena que, segundo sua experiência pessoal, Uzumaki Naruto devia ser um velho, obeso e careca.

– Em que posso ajudá-lo senhor Uzumaki?

– Sou amigo do Uchiha Sasuke e gostaria de falar com ele.

– Sobre qual assunto?

– É algo que tenho de discutir diretamente com ele.

Sakura mordeu os lábios. Seria tão mais fácil se o Uzumaki esclarecesse qual era o assunto. Em um dia normal e com bom humor - o que era raro - Sasuke odiava quando passava um telefonema sem antecipar o assunto, já imaginava a catástrofe que ocorreria se fizesse isso justo no dia em que cometera um erro logo pela manhã.

– O Uchiha-sama está ocupado no momento... - Começou para obrigar o Uzumaki a dizer o que queria, mas foi logo interrompida.

– Qual é o seu nome?

– Haruno Sakura. - Respondeu automaticamente.

– Então, Sakura...

Sakura sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo ao ouvir o Uzumaki pronunciar seu nome. O homem podia ser um velho, mas a voz era atraente, calorosa e, estranhamente, mexia com ela.

–... Sasuke é meu amigo há anos e tenho certeza que aceitará falar comigo.

Outra coisa ficara clara com a persistência do Uzumaki, assim como todo rico, ele era um prepotente que não aceitava uma negativa como resposta.

– Aguarde um momento na linha. - Pediu com frieza antes de transferir a ligação, se levantar e andar até a sala do chefe.

Parou em frente à porta de madeira, que separava sua sala do escritório do Uchiha, e respirou profundamente antes de entrar.

– Sasuke-sama, há uma ligação na linha três...

– Da minha kaasan? – Ele a interrompeu ansioso.

Sakura, tensa, encarou Sasuke. Por alguns minutos havia se esquecido do estado de nervos de Sasuke com a falta de contato com Mikoto, mas agora, com ele a encarando à espera de uma confirmação, se sentia prestes a cometer um suicídio.

– É do senhor Uzumaki Naruto da empresa Namikaze. – Respondeu devagar, colocando um pé para trás para facilitar a fuga caso o chefe tivesse algum acesso de raiva. – Solicita falar diretamente com o senhor.

– Sobre o quê? – Ele perguntou com raiva no olhar.

– Ele não disse...

– Quantas vezes te disse que deve saber sobre o que querem falar comigo antes de me incomodar?

– Eu perguntei, mas...

– Esquece, pode sair que atendo a porcaria dessa ligação.

– Sim, senhor. – Sakura voltou rápido para seu lugar, quase afundando no assento de sua cadeira. - Droga! - Apoiou a cabeça e os braços sobre sua mesa.

Como fora estúpida em transferir sem ter total certeza que Sasuke aceitaria o telefonema. O Uzumaki era um grande mentiroso, pois Sasuke não demonstrara ser tão amigo dele, muito menos parecia desejar falar com ele. Se bem que, para quem trabalhava com comunicação, tanto o Uchiha quanto seu sócio, Gaara, não eram de muitas palavras. Devia ser alguma característica dos ricos... Não, Ino também era rica, mas falava pelos cotovelos.

Um pigarro a fez endireitar o corpo com medo que fosse o Uchiha, mas, para sua sorte ou azar, era o Sabaku.

– Sasuke ainda não conseguiu falar com Mikoto-sama? - Ele perguntou com os olhos fixos no número três do telefone de Sakura, cuja luz vermelha mostrava que alguém utilizava a linha.

– Não. - Sakura respondeu um pouco nervosa. - No momento ele está em uma ligação com Uzumaki Naruto da empresa Namikaze Cosmetics.

– Naruto? O que ele quer com o Sasuke? - Gaara perguntou mais para si do que para a Haruno.

– O senhor Uzumaki disse que era importante e tinha que falar diretamente com o Sasuke-san. - Respondeu a Haruno.

Gaara continuou fitando o telefone com concentração. Sakura estranhou tanta atenção para um telefonema.

– Temari dará uma festa hoje e pediu para convidá-la. - Gaara comunicou de repente, antes de pegar o bloco de anotações e uma caneta, que estavam sobre sua mesa, e começar a escrever. - Começará às 21hrs em uma boate aqui perto. - Ele informou ao destacar a folha e entregá-la a Haruno.

Sakura leu o endereço e o nome da boate, não se surpreendeu ao notar que se tratava de uma em que só podres de ricos tinham acesso. Para conseguir fazer uma festa naquele local, Temari, irmã mais velha de Gaara e diretora de criação da empresa, devia ter gasto uma fortuna.

– Posso levar uma amiga? - Perguntou ao se dar conta que o Sabaku se afastava para entrar na sala de Sasuke. - É que tenho uma colega de apartamento...

– Claro. - Respondeu o Sabaku sem ao menos se voltar para olhá-la. – Só informe o nome pra secretária da Temari colocar na lista.

Sakura voltou a ler o nome da boate. Pelo menos seu fim de noite prometia.

*S2*

Sorrindo e com uma mão no bolso direito de seu paletó preto, Naruto entrou no restaurante Ichiraku e foi guiado até a mesa que reservara. Como sempre, ficava perto da entrada do restaurante e de frente para a grande janela por onde podia observar o movimento da rua. Gostava de se perder nos passos apressados dos pedestres, no girar das rodas das bicicletas e em tudo o que acontecia de modo frenético do lado de fora. Toda aquela agitação o ajudava a colocar as ideias nos eixos.

Continuava com a mesma roupa que usara para trabalhar, infelizmente não tivera tempo de ir para casa. Na pressa para chegar no horário marcado para pedir a namorada em casamento, apenas passara em uma loja de joias para comprar uma aliança e seguira para seu restaurante favorito.

Esperava que Hinata chegasse logo, pois queria retornar à sua casa o mais breve possível para informar Kushina do que ocorrera na empresa. Temia que sua mãe não aprovasse, porém não voltaria atrás em sua decisão. Pior seria ter de dizer que ainda não tinha uma agência para substituir a anterior.

O constante sorriso, que era sua marca registrada, se apagou ao recordar que não tinha a confirmação de que a empresa Yoshiaki promoveria a nova linha da Namikaze Cosmetics, só conseguira que Sasuke prometesse ver a possibilidade de aceitar sua proposta. De qualquer forma iria à Yoshiaki conversar pessoalmente com eles.

Satisfeito com sua nova decisão, voltou a sorrir enquanto relembrava a época em que estudou com Gaara e Sasuke. Embora sempre discutindo, os três eram muito unidos e se ajudavam em tudo o que podiam. Foi por intermédio de Sasuke que conhecera Hinata, porque o pai de sua anjinho trabalhava e morava na propriedade dos Uchiha. Além disso, eram praticamente da mesma família desde que Itachi casara com Konan, a viúva de seu primo Yahiko.

– Que bom revê-lo Naruto!

Naruto desviou o olhar da janela para um senhor robusto, de cabelos grisalhos e trajando o uniforme de cozinheiro.

– Também fico feliz em revê-lo Teuchi-san!

– Quase pensei que havia perdido meu melhor cliente. – Comentou o dono e chef do restaurante Ichiraku.

Naruto riu. Desde a morte de seu pai, principalmente nos últimos meses, passava a viver em função da empresa. Suas constantes viagens para representá-la e ganhar novos investidores tornara difícil visitar os amigos e apreciar o ramén que só Teuchi conseguia fazer.

– Posso ficar um tempo sem aparecer, mas jamais vou abandonar o Ichiraku, amo esse lugar de todo coração. – Declarou com tom dramático e colocando a mão direita no lado esquerdo do peito.

– Rapazinho, o seu humor está igualzinho ao da sua mãe.

– Vou considerar isso um elogio.

– E é. – Ergueu o olhar e sorriu. - Ah! Parece que a espera pela sua pequena dama termina agora. - Teuchi apontou para a entrada do restaurante.

Hinata, trajando um longo vestido cinza de manga comprida, cumprimentava Ayame, filha de Teuchi, antes de ser encaminhada até onde ele estava. Admirou o andar cadenciado da namorada, o longo cabelo azulado cuja franja não ocultava os brilhantes olhos perolados e o sorriso suave direcionado à sua pessoa.

Com a face de marfim levemente corada, Hinata agradeceu Teuchi por puxar a cadeira para que sentasse.

– Ele sempre é tão gentil comigo. – Comentou a Hyuuga quando ficaram a sós.

– É impossível tratar mal um anjo. – Galanteou o Uzumaki, porém dessa vez não conseguiu que os lábios cheios dela se curvassem em um sorriso. – O que aconteceu?

Depois dessa simples pergunta ouviu durante todo o jantar Hinata reclamar de seu novo trabalho como governanta de Uchiha Sasuke, o que não era comum. A personalidade da Hyuuga era do tipo que jamais se queixava, apenas ouvia e pouco falava. A discrição e doçura da namorada que o atraíra.

– Não entendo por que Mikoto fez isso comigo? Todo mundo sabe que o Sasuke-sama me odeia.

– Sasuke não te odeia...

– E por que sempre me trata mal?

– Ele é assim mesmo. Frio com as pessoas, não é nada particular. – Explicou cansado daquele assunto. - De qualquer forma, tenho uma proposta que se você aceitar te ajudará a sair mais cedo desse emprego.

– Proposta?

Naruto remexeu no bolso do paletó preto e retirou uma pequena caixinha laranja que atraiu o olhar da namorada.

– Quer casar comigo, Hina? – Pediu enquanto abria a caixinha e deixava Hinata ver o anel de diamante.

– Sim, claro que sim - A Hyuuga respondeu estendendo a mão direita para que colocasse o anel em seu dedo anular. - É lindo. - Declarou com um sorriso doce nos lábios.

– Como você anjo. - Disse enquanto beijava o anel antes de se inclinar na mesa para beijar a noiva.

Afastou-se e observou o olhar apaixonado que sua noiva ostentava. Calma, gentil e discreta, ela era perfeita. Durante todo o relacionamento ela lhe dera forças, entendera suas ausências e jamais fazia cobranças. Teriam o casamento perfeito.

**~*S2*~**

**N/A – ****Espero que curtam o capítulo.**

**Big beijos e até o próximo! :***


End file.
